guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Aurios Mines (mission)
For setting the All Time High Score, you gain 8,000 Luxon faction and 2,000 gold.Crimson Butcher 05:42, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Reward Incorrect The percent reward values listed for both faction and gold is incorrect. Massively incorrect. I don't know exact numbers but, so far my average is less than 20% of your score is rewarded by faction and less than 5% of your score is rewarded as gold. Skeeve2010 15:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) :I'll give it a try and see if I can come up with more accurate figures. I noticed there're some missing monster images as well, I'll try to add those too. --Erszebet 08:19, 17 January 2007 (CST) :I can safely say that the reward values are incorrect. I'm getting something like 6% of your score for faction and 1.5% of your score for gold. Needless to say my scores were extremely low (best I got was about 480 :p ). Maybe this isn't a lineair reward system ?--Erszebet 09:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) I checked the faction and gold reward for my daily high score with the formula and it works exactly. Tedium 02:20, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Bug ? I noticed that, while the Nightmare Horde was controlling only 1 point, they wouldn't move out and try to retake the others that I was controlling. They kept hugging the only point they controlled. The only thing I could do was engage that last point, after which I could see that the Horde had taken other points on the map, so there must've been a spawn on the other side of where I was standing. The way I see it is that the Horde should force the player to take action, because this way I could just stand there until the Horde finally reached 500 points - which ends the Challenge.--Erszebet 10:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Apparently it's a well-known bug in this mission. I managed to get a score of 4977 points with just standing still most of the time... For the reward: I'd still say it's approximately 6% of your score for faction, 1.5% for gold - although there're rounding differences. I'll keep this page in my watchlist, but frankly I'm tired of talking to myself. --Erszebet 05:56, 18 January 2007 (CST) Improvement to Article Wow there's almost no information here compared to the other pages throughout Guild Wiki. Will try best to help Alreajk 17:14, 19 January 2007 (CST) Lvl?? Look at this: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Tears_of_Dwayna what one is wrong? are these guys lvl28 or 24?? :I checked today it's 24. Went ahead and put it in. Tedium 18:08, 10 March 2007 (CST) What do we need? I'm trying to participate in the group to significantly expand this article so as to hopefully make Aurios a more plausible mission to take on, but I need to know what exactly I should be looking to add. Any tips/suggestions? If you'd like to do it with me for documentation purposes as well as making a little faction and gold, feel free to pm me in-game at Ellie Ambrosio. DavimusK 16:37, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Wouldn't tips and strategies on how to maximise your score be quite useful? Orions 18:27, 12 June 2007 (CDT)